xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Sundered Hearts
Title: "Sundered Hearts" Date: June 17-18, 500 OOG Location: Chula Vista Campground, Frazer Park, CA Location: Halgudar GM: Ingrid, Coffee Synopsis: Several companions of the late Black Rose Elf Vadric have vowed to journey to the underworld to and rescue his soul. After his passing, they discovered that due to his necromantic magik and the deal he made to have it, his soul did not reach the elven final journey in the Fey. After having spent the winter and spring researching and preparing for the journey... After being led through the gate of the underworld, the hero's enter the Happy Thumping Grounds where the various Monsters try to get them to play a game of Kick the Head. They run off. Eventually the party comes upon the Thane of Grey torturing Kyril Cassdrian. Kyril calls out for his fathers help, and eventually he comes. Kyril gives Cass an amulet that will protect him in the underworld that Cass gave to Kyril as a young child. Kryil then fades away into mist. Various undead mill about the group. Some stuff happens I don't know about and they eventually come to Caspian to barter for a way out of the Underworld. As a result, Caspian gains the only weapon that can kill him (a spear), and gets out of the underworld. Version: Manasseh sought permission from the Queen of Doro Y'Edhel to undertake a quest in which he meant to restore Vadric’s soul to the Fae. The Queen allowed him to pursue his own quest for a time, but would not give her blessing to the mission, as she felt it was a matter for the gods, and not her province. Manasseh consulted numerous individuals for information and aid; from the Priestess of Moere Kowalski, he obtained a blessing and a magikal sword named Borotaür, formed from the heartwood of an Ent; Samira Jarnot the Prophetess of Vashna, Goddess of the Underworld, agreed to give him entry into the Underworld. Manasseh was accompanied by Risha Elkins, Tessa the former Y’Ha member and Black Rose Groninger, Cass Parker, and Prax the Beastman Miner, and was aided in the Underworld by Lord Erich Rubeus Kelly, the insane mage Virraddon Slusser who had been teleported to the Underworld by the Arbiters, and the spirit of the deceased wizard Chump Watson. The party faced obliteration numerous times, becoming embroiled in infernal politics between daemons and a mortal wizard called Caspian the Crimson King Brodt. Manasseh was aided by Ozog the Half-Giant Gaughen and Brook, who came to him via a dimensional portal, giving him the spear which slew Caspian in life and now had power over him. After debate and decision, Manasseh offered the spear to Caspian in exchange for Vadric’s soul and escape into the world of the living. Cast: Dale B as Caspian (the Crimson King) Lisa B as ? (Monster) Mike B as ? (Monster) Pixie as , Brook Chris Cioffi as Ingrid as GM Andrew E as Risha Paul E as ? Andrew G as Haggard Dye, Captain Roche, Ozog Jen G as Tessa (former Y’Ha member and Black Rose) Sammy as Samira Haleanna as ? Mike K as Lord Errich Rubeus Aaron as ? Dave M as Prax Kelly Ann as Rena Ange, Kevin O'H as ? Devin as Manasseh Michael P as Cass Coffee as GM Joanna S as "Vashna" Michael S as Virraddon Matt W as MonsterVarious undead, Chump